The Black Star
Dedicated to Forestpaw13, may her stories last 4ever and ever~Dawnshine Thanks to Wetstream to perfected my story so far. Chapter one- Battle Ravenflight sighed as he looked out of his cave. Being the Medicine cat for the Fierce Fierceclan was hard. The cats of Fierceclan had 'battles' with eachother, and the loser of the battle was banished for not being strong enough. Sometimes, when the match was a match, both cats stood till each cat killed eachother, at the same time. Ravenflight sighed again, this time very loud as he saw his brother's son, Gingerfur coming up with a torn ear. Gingerfur was twelve moons for Starclans sake! He shouldn't be like this, all torn up, and so many Battle scars on him. Ravenflight woke up to a screeching of cats. the camp was being attacked! By the scent of it, it was Oceanclan. Then he saw a scene that made him freeze, and horrified him. His best friend who lived in Oceanclan, Tabbytail, was standing over the body of Soddenstar, Ravenflight's brother, who was a murderer. Raveflight felt happy, deep deep down, but up top, was the feeling of grief. Gingerfur's father, Soddenstar, was dead. Ravenflight's own brother and Gingerfur's only daughter, Starpaw's only grandfather as her mother's father and mother were dead, or banished. Ravenflight felt warm towards the tiny apprentice, who was screeching with grief, in the middle of the huge clearing. Tabbytail looked up, horror on her face as she heard Starpaw wail like a frightened kit. Tabbytail took a step towards Starpaw, pity and horror and apologizing in her deep blue eyes. Starpaw leapt at Tabbytail, her paws slamming the air, as Tabbytail held her down, ducking Starpaw's flailing paws. Ravenflight knew that, murderer that Soddenstar was, his grandaughter and him had been very close, blocking Gingerfur out. Ravenflight ducked his head. Lightning struck the sky and rain began to fall. Chapter two- The Truth About The Birth of Starshine and Tabbytail Starshine yawned and got up, stretching. five moons had passed since Soddenstar's passing. Berryfur, Starshine's mother had died in a battle the moon before, and now Gingerfur, now Gingerstar, her father, was leader. She hated her father, but she quite liked The deputy, Mudpelt, a brown tom with fur the color of mud, with ice blue eyes that reminded her of someone. She jerked her head up in surprise, letting out a soft, "Oh! No!" The cat Mudpelt's eyes reminded her of was Tabbytail, the Oceanclan deputy. Moonflight, Mudpelt's mate had the same tabby pelt as Tabbytail, except that Tabbytail had a white muzzle and chest, like Mudpelt. Lightningstar of Lightningclan had the same eyes of Mudpelt, except that his pelt was black, and Merrymuzzle, Mudpelt's mother was black with ice blue eyes and silver stripes, exactly like Lightningstar. Tabbytail and Lightningstar were the children of Mudpelt and Moonfrost! Starshine Looked at her pelt, she had ginger feet like Ravenflight......had his eyes......but who was her real mother? She remembered the shape of Tabbytail and went to look in a puddle. She had the exact same shape as her grandfather's murderer. She was the daughter of a medicine cat and a murderer, the murderer also being the deputy of a different clan?????? Starshine gulped. The truth of her birth, and Tabbytail's birth were in her paws. The power of telling or not telling was in her paws alone.......... Chapter three-The truth is told Emberfoot, a dark gray tabby with green eyes, the daughter of Tabbytail, the Oceanclan deputy, was fishing in the river, in the rain when she heard pawsteps. She looked up and saw Starshine, a Fierceclan warrior, also known to others as the daughter and granddaughter of murderers Soddenstar and Gingerstar. Emberfoot didn't try to stop Starshine as the black cat passed.....Emberfoot simply followed. When Starshine reached the camp, She stopped and waited. Emberfoot was confused. Was Starshine going to attack a cat when the cat came out? Surely not. Starshine sighed and went into the camp. Emberfoot followed, though going through the dirtplace tunnel instead. She heard mews of anger, fury, surprise, and anxiousness when Starshine went in. Starshine felt clumsy as she went through the tunnel to the Oceanclan camp. She was imeadiately surrounded by warriors of Oceanclan, who yowled questions at her. "Wait! Let her speak and tell us why she is here." Yowled the loudest. Starshine looked up and saw, to her relief, Oceanstar, leader of Oceanclan. "I have come to talk to Tabbytail privately. I know something she needs to know I know." Tabbytail, who was talking to the recently arrived Emberfoot, turned around and narrowed her gaze at her, ice blue eyes showing anger and an apology also. "Oceanstar. Let me talk to her, privately, as she requests. I will tell you all she tells me, I promise." Tabbytail told the clan leader. Oceanstar nodded his huge blue-gray head. Tabbytail came over and kept her tail around Starshine's neck as she led Starshine to a hollow Tree. After they sat and made sure no cat was near, Tabbytail growled, "What is it?" "Tabbytail.......I need to tell you that I am more.....observing now, then I was back when I was a kit." "And....?" Tabbytail pushed, her eyes wide open, as if she could tell what was coming. "You were born in Fierceclan weren't you? you and Lightningstar!" "Yes, I was. What about it?" "Well....I also know something else...." Tabbytail sat still, a horrified look on her face and in her eyes as she listened to what Starshine told her. "So...You know that Ravenflight and I are your real parents? Oh no......." "Moth......Tabbytail, I want to know...do I have any siblings?" "Yes. Emberfoot is your sister. You and her have the same green eyes...from Ravenflight. It was safer that You were in a clan that disobeyed the warrior code, seeing that you look exactly like your father....almost exactly." "Tabbytail........I have got to go.......Bye." Starshine sped out of the camp, all the way to the Fierceclan territory, where she sat down by the river, and lay down to take a long nap. Chapter four-The Transfer Starshine woke up, feeling bad. She had broken her promise to her mother, Tabbytail and had told Mudpelt and Moonfrost about their other Granddaughter, a granddaughter they never knew existed in their clan. The mates were extremely happy and they had spoiled Starshine, complimenting her about everything. But worse, Moonfrost had been killed the day before in a battle, by Mouseclaw. Starshine was schedueled to fight with Mousefur that night. Starshine woke up many hours later, by a prodding. It was time for the battle with Mouseclaw. Starshine saw Mouseclaw waiting, his face calm as he took in Starshine's size.*He thinks I'll be easy to defeat!* Starshine thought. Starshine vowed right then to not let him win. She came from a line of cats who betrayed their own clans, ones who were so loyal they became crazy, or cats who were murderers. For that reason alone, cats did not welcome her outside of her clan-Fierceclan. Mouseclaw leaped for her, but Starshine dodged and clawed his side. Mouseclaw yowled. Soon he was atop her, about to kill her, then something softened in his eyes and he stepped off of Starshine, and let her run into the woods. She was not welcome in Fierceclan anymore. She thought to go to Lightningclan, but decided not to...but then she decided the final decision. She would go to Lightningclan and hope to find sympathy...... Chapter Five-Lightningclan Lightningstar yawned then heard his most senior warrior call him..... Starshine walked into the Lightningclan camp, limping. The medicine cat, Iceheart came to her aid. Starshine sat down while a warrior called for Lightningstar. Lightningstar strode onto the rock right under his den. He towered over the heads of Lightningclan-and Starshine. Starshine was bid to speak about her buisiness. "Sir, Lightningstar, I have been cats out of Fierceclan, the wretched clan. i have come to ask if i may stay here, in Lightningclan. "No. We cannot spare any more food, as we don't have enough for us. Go. Go to Oceanclan." Starshine sniffed impatiently and ran out of the camp. She ran until she burst into the Oceanclan camp. A moon had passed since Starshine had joined Oceanclan. Tabbytail was so glad. Her daughter had made the transfer mentioned in the prophecy..... Chapter Six- Death and Betrayal Mudpelt yawned, stretching his claws. He missed the warmth of his mate, Moonfrost by his side. The leader, Gingerstar, was young, but so battle scarred, that the next battle might kill him. The medicine cat told Mudpelt that Gingerstar only had one life left. It was actually a surprise that Gingerstar wasn't dead yet. Mudpelt vowed that when he became leader, he would rule fairly, and clearly. Starshine woke up, feeling warm. Her sister, Emberfoot was curled up beside her. It had been five moons since Starshine had went to Oceanclan. Starshien loved it here, in Oceanclan. She and the leader's son, Eaglestreak, were having kits in half moon. Starshine felt huge. Tabbytail was more and more protective of her lately, Starshine did not know why. Starshine was popular in the clan, only hated by one member, Ferretfur. Ferretfur was a brown and white tom. With green eyes. Ferretfur hated her, and Starshine did not know why. Emberfoot guided Starshine to the nursery, as her sister was so heavy with kits, and starting her labor already. Emberfoot bade Starshine lay down, and Starshine obeyed, laying down on her side. Soon, three kits were born. One was pure white, with amber eyes. One was ginger, with blue eyes, and the last was a light brown tabby with green eyes and a white chest and dark brown feet. Then, a shadow fell into the nursery. Paws threw Emberfoot to the other side of the nursery.... Oceanstar thought he heard something. Soon, a shadow fell in his cave, and Oceanstar felt claws ripping him to shreds. Oceanstar felt agony... Tabbytail woke up, hearing cats scream. The warriors were wakiing up all around her. "Stay here until I check it out. Harefoot is in charge. Tabbytail ran out of the warriors den and ran into the clearing. She heard screams from Oceanstar's den. She also heard multiple screams from the nursery. She flattened her ears in horror as she went into the opening of the nursery. There lied Emberfoot, still breathing, but barely. Gingerkit, the ginger kit was bleeding, behind Emberfoot, as if Emberfoot had been protecting her. Tabbytail looked around, then saw Purekit, and Volekit, the other two kits wailing by their mother. She saw Ferretfur raising his paw to strike Starshien the death blow, but Tabbytail leaped onto him, her teeth sinking into his spine. Ferretfur died, screaming in agony. Then another shadow came behind her, and she fell to the ground, killed... Starshine screamed in horror as Ferretfur's daughter in Lightningclan, Harefeather, killed Tabbytail. Harefeather ran out of the nursery, running back into the Lightningclan territory. Starshine screamed for Dawnshine, the medicine cat. There had been death....and betrayal..... Chapter Seven- The Ginger Star Gingerfeather yawned and got up. her brother, Purestar, a white tom with amber eyes was calling a meeting. Gingerfeather went out of the den and somecat leapt onto her. She shook the cat off, amused to find her other brother, Volefern, in a huge mess of leaves. Gingerfeather went to sit down, soon accompanied by Starshine, her mother, and Emberfoot, her aunt. "I have found proof of the cats who have been hunting on our territory. I caught a rogue and it said that one of our clan had told the rogues to steal some prey, then, when I came back from being defeated by the rogues, that the cat would kill me and become leader. There is only one who can become leader after me. Gingerfeather, our deputy who just betrayed us." "No!" yowled Starshine, rearing, yowling no's to the air and the heavens. Lightning flashed in the sky and rain came falling down. "No!" cried Starshine again. Gingerfeather shook with anger, She had done no such thing. What her brother planning now? Gingerfeather snarled wordlessly and fire burned a tree behind her, and made her look veeeery dangerous. Nocat would approach her. She bit her tongue and ran out of the camp, going towards Airclan. Chapter eight- The Ending of the Starry Night Starshine woke up, and heard the thunder ceasing. She went outside, and she felt anger at Purestar's betrayal. Gingerfeather had NOT betrayed them. Not. At. All. Starshine was furious, and went into Purestar's den, her fur wet, waving in the furious wind. Lightning flashed behind Starshien as she stopped in front of Purestar. "You are the Lightning. You are the Thunder. You are the Wind. You are the reason. If I kill you, the sky will be sunny. Cats won't die form the floods from the lake." Purestar laughed as Starshine said these things, but he did not take it seriously. "Starclan will take the life of whoever kills me." Purestar growled. "Then I shall take that chance." Starshine snarled, and threw herself att Purestar. She killed him. and Starclan killed her. I would like to thank all those who read my story. If you liked it, please go on to my next story- A New Prophecy - a Starry Night's Diamond Heart. Category: